Happily Ever After?
by x-ys4lyf-x
Summary: Will Tamahome & Miaka get their Happily Ever After? Well. Let's see shall we? Ps. Updates will hopefully be more frequent now. R&R please
1. Takeaway or Takeagirl?

Miaka-15 (reddish brown hair with green/gold eyes)

Tamahome-17 (dark blue/teal hair with grey eyes)

Hotohori-18 (long dark brown hair with hazel gold eyes)

Nuriko-18 (purple/dark brown hair with violet eyes)

Tasuki-17 (red orange hair with amber eyes)

Chichiri-24 (blue hair with brown eyes)

Chiriko-13 (light brown hair with dark green eyes)

Mitsukake-22 (black hair with blue eyes)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any Fushigi Yugi characters. They belong to Yuu Watase.

* * *

_Miaka and tamahome are in high school with the gang. I kinda changed the story BUT they still have their unique power/character._

**At miaka and tamahome's apartment**

"Miaka!! Where are you???" tamahome

(munching sound)

'I know that sound' tamahome thought.

"MIAKA!! How can you be eating when we're having guests??" tamahome

Miaka looking guilty with mouth full "I war gwona welp..extep darh warh dish wumi swell" (I was gonna help except there was this yummy smell)

"Anyway who told you to cook that good??" miaka

(sigh) "Well don't eat all of it" tamahome

"Too late" miaka with a sheepish look

"You are joking! Do you know how long that took me??" tamahome

"Erm..so when are chichiri and the rest coming over?" miaka

(ding dong)

"That should be them now" tamahome opening the door

"Hey guys!" nuriko

"Sup miaka?" tasuki "Hope your cooking is good tama cause I'm starving!"

"As are we" hotohori

"Thank you for inviting us no da" chichiri

Miaka looked around. "Aren't we missing some people?" scratches head

"Yeah, mitsukake and chiriko are picking up something" tasuki

"Like what?" miaka

"I dunno. You think I follow them around like a lost puppy?" tasuki with an annoyed look

"Hey tasuki don't talk to miaka like that" tamahome with a pan raised above tasuki's head

"Err..yeah sure tama..sorry bout that miaka" tasuki

'If I wasn't hungry I woulda fried his arse' tasuki thought

(ding dong)

"Mitsukake and chiriko are here now" nuriko

"Open the door then" tasuki

Nuriko gives him a smile and throws him out the window.

"That's sorted..hi chiriko, hi mitsukake! You brought tama" nuriko

"Yup he wanted to see miaka" mitsukake

"meow meow meow meow (I just wanted food)" tama

"Aww..i missed you too tama" miaka hugging tama

"Someone call me?" tamahome

"Get back to your cooking!" nuriko

'I hope I didn't ruin things again' thought miaka biting her lip

Tamahome takes his mobile out and punches in some numbers.

"Yes, hello. Is this Oriental Chef? I'd like to order some food

(lists 20-30 dishes)..yes yes..i'm coming to collect..how much?? Okay thank you..bye"

"Psst..hotohori I need to borrow some cash" tamahome

"Why?" hotohori

"Um..well you see..(explains in great detail) and that's why I need cash..not for anything else" tamahome

"It best not be..how much you need?" hotohori taking out his wallet

(mumble mumble) "Around £50 will do thank you" tamahome

"You better pay me back!!" hotohori watching tamahome speed off

'My money is gone for good' thought hotohori

**At Oriental Chef**

"Hi I ordered some food by the name tamahome" tamahome

"Yes sir let me check for you" girl smiles flirtatiously

'No..I love miaka..I love..?' thought tamahome

"Well here's your order sir" places the bags in his hand while touching his hand

'Thank god miaka isn't here or she would have a fit!' thought tamahome

"Err..thanks bye" tamahome

"Bye cutie..call me" girl smiles seductively

Tamahome looks at his hand and realises she gave him her number

'If miaka finds out I'm dead!' tamahome rushing back home


	2. Dinner

'I hope no one notices' thought tamahome

"Oi tama! Where you been?" tasuki

Tamahome turns around "Oh hey tasuki..what you doing outside?"

"That stupid too strong for her own good cross dresser threw me out the window, memba?" tasuki

"Oh..no wonder it was so quiet" tamahome

"Keep talking and I'll fry your arse!" tasuki

(sniff sniff)

'Oh crap! He's gonna smell the takeaway!' thought tamahome

"Tama boy, what's that smell? It smells like..perfume! You been cheating on miaka!! I'm gonna tell her!!" tasuki

"What?! No I haven't!! Besides she wouldn't believe you anyway!" tamahome

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" tasuki

"Erm…" tamahome

"Unless you too chicken of course! Bwuck bwuck!!" tasuki

"No!! But there's no point cause she'll believe me over you!" tamahome

"Yeah yeah I'm just playing with ya..so what's in them bags tama?" tasuki

'Oh crap again! I forgot about that!' though tamahome

"Nothing tasuki..it's a surprise for miaka..yeah that's it! Just go upstairs now and I'll come in a minute" tamahome quickly hiding the bags

"A surprise?! Where's mine?? Tama! How could you forget me??" tasuki whining

"Yeah..I got you one..don't worry" tamahome

"Really?? What is it tama boy?? What'd you get me?" tasuki

"Go upstairs already!!" tamahome getting annoyed

"Alright already! Calm down!" tasuki goes up the stairs and presses the bell

(ding dong)

"Knock knock, who's there?" nuriko

"It's me" tasuki

"Me who?" nuriko

"Open the damn door already!" tasuki

"That's not a very good joke" nuriko refusing to open the door

"It's not a joke! Just open the door!" tasuki

"That wasn't very funny either..hey guys come here! Listen to this guy telling jokes through the door" nuriko still oblivious to who is outside

"Please open the door guys!" tasuki

"That is tasuki, nuriko open the door for him no da" chichiri laughs

"Are you sure?" nuriko being suspicious

"Yes no da..I can sense his chi" chichiri

"I'm still not sure you know..what proof do you have?" nuriko

"If you don't open this damn door I'll rekka shinen your arse nuriko!!" tasuki

"Hm..okay then" nuriko opening the door slowly

"Finally!" tasuki rushes in and drops on the sofa

Meanwhile, tamahome climbs through the kitchen window with bags of takeaway food AND still manages to keep the piece of paper clenched in his hand!

(crash)

Miaka rushes in the kitchen

"Tamahome! I was so worried! I'm sorry..did I ruin dinner again?" miaka with a miserable look

"Nah..cheer up miaka!! Everything's fine! I have food see?" tamahome lifts the half crushed boxes

"Oh thank god! So um..where's my food?" miaka hungry again

"Where's the 'Are you okay?' or 'Did you hurt yourself?'..etc" tamahome annoyed

"Sorry..but I assumed you were okay cause you crushed the food" miaka

(stomach grumble)

"You're still hungry?" tamahome

"I guess so..hehe" miaka

"Let's eat then..call the others to clear the table" tamahome

Everyone hurries to clear the table so they can eat.

**Two hours later**

"Wow tama baby! Did you make all that food?" nuriko

"Yeah I did..was it good?" tamahome

"No..it was delicious but it kinda tastes like the food from Oriental Chef" nuriko

"Heh..no kidding..guess I'm that good eh?" tamahome laughing nervously

"Yeah..you wish ghost boy!" tasuki

(tasuki getting beat up)

"Ow!! You don't need to hit me that hard!! Ghost boy!!" tasuki yells

(gets beat up again)

"Learn when to stop saying that tasuki and maybe mitsukake won't have to help you recover" laughs nuriko

"Haha very funny so you gon help or what mitsukake?" tasuki

"I'm busy" mitsukake

"Doing what??" tasuki

"Playing video games with chiriko" mitsukake

"That's more important than me?? O Come on mitsukake!!" tasuki

"Hold up!! I'm winning!!" mitsukake

"Oi it's a game! I'm the one that's in pain here!!" tasuki

GAME OVER

"Arghh!! You made me lose!!" mitsukake

"Great! Now you can help me! " tasuki

"I'm really gonna help you now" mitsukake walks away

"So tamahome did you really cook that meal?" hotohori

"Yeah..course I did" tamahome

"So why do you have takeaway boxes from Oriental Chef?" hotohori

"Um..they're from last night! I got hungry and bought food there" tamahome

"So why are they on the kitchen table and not in the bin?" hotohori

"I forgot!!! Can we leave the Oriental Chef subject now?!" tamahome

"Hm..yeah okay..so do you know that cute girl that works there?" hotohori

"Ye..No I don't" tamahome hides the paper in his jeans

"Oh really? Cause that's not what she told me" hotohori

"What did she say?" miaka -.-

_Next chapter i haven't wrote yet but i'll try finish ASAP and ps can you review so i know if my first two chapters are okay?? Thanks_


	3. Nuriko's plan

_Next chapter...finally not sure what to write next..._

"Erm...You two sort it out" hotohori backing away

"Miaka…"tamahome begins but miaka is already gone

"Nuriko!" miaka

"Yeah?" nuriko

"Tamahome likes that girl…and I think she goes to our school" miaka

"Hm...That's a tough one…Are you sure she goes to our school?" nuriko

"Yeah…I remember a new girl that came in last week and she works in Oriental Chef" miaka

"Well…there's not much you can do if tama baby likes that girl" nuriko

"You're joking! Come on nuriko! Help me think" miaka

"Well...you could…nah never mind" nuriko

"What? What?" miaka

"Make tama baby jealous by going out with me?" nuriko

"…" miaka

"Yeah no worries…it's just an idea" nuriko

"Um…yeah okay" miaka

**Nuriko's room**

(beep beep)

'Oh...a text? This late?' nuriko

-hey nuriko you wana meet me 2moz? Miaka

'Hm…why not…it's Saturday anyway' nuriko

(pressing buttons)

**Miaka's room**

(beep beep)

-hey miaka…sure time? Place?

'Am I doing the right thing? Will Nuriko's idea work?' miaka

(pressing buttons)

**Nuriko's room**

(beep beep)

-Park 1pm…near the pond see you there miaka x

'Hm…what should I wear?' nuriko

(lights off)

**Next day - Park**

"Hi nuriko" miaka

"Hey! So what do you want to do?" nuriko

"Um…I don't mind really" miaka

"Okay then…you wana go see a movie?" nuriko

"Hm…yeah what movie?" miaka

"Anything you want" nuriko

**Cinema – 1.30pm**

"So what good films are there?" miaka

"Hm…there's Spiderman 3, Pirates of the Caribbean, Shrek 3 or Vacancy?" nuriko

"Um…Shrek 3" miaka

"Thought you'd pick the only cartoon" nuriko

"Hey! You said I could pick!" miaka

"Yeah…we're watching it. Calm down miaka. Do you want some popcorn or any snacks?" nuriko

"Of course! I want sweet, salty, toffee…etc and I want a big coke" miaka

'Damn. Gotta get a job now' nuriko

"Yeah no worries…let me buy the tickets first then your popcorn and drink" nuriko

**10 minutes later**

"Come on nuriko!! It's starting!" miaka

"I'm still buying your popcorn, I'll come in a minute…just hold up" nuriko

'Nuriko's pretty nice to me…I wonder what tamahome is doing now' miaka

**Miaka and Tamahome's apartment**

'Where is she? I was hoping we could spend the day together since I have work everyday after school' tamahome

(beep beep)

-hi sexy wana meet up? Jinh from oriental chef


	4. Disaster

**End of film – 3pm**

"Nuriko..." miaka

"Yeah?" nuriko

"What should we do now?" miaka

"Um…do you wana go to the park or something?" nuriko

"Okay…as long as you buy ice cream, crisps, drinks etc for me" miaka

"Miaka…" nuriko

"Yeah?" miaka

"Is it you or your stomach talking?" nuriko shaking his head.

Silently walking together, Nuriko's eyes lit up when he saw the park entrance. Nuriko suddenly grabbed Miaka's hand and raced down the park…towards the pond.

"Nuriko!!" miaka

(Whoosh)

"Nuriko!! We're going to…" miaka screamed.

**Miaka and Tamahome's apartment**

Tamahome woke up from his short nap with his phone still in his hand.

"I hear Miaka…" tamahome

'Is she in trouble? Maybe I should go look for her…' tamahome

Tamahome shook his head to wake from his drowsiness, quickly got dressed and ran out the door, straight into someone…

"Oops…I'm so sorry. I was in a hurry to look for someone…" tamahome looked up.

"Looking for me? No need...I'm already here." She smiled.

**Park – 3.10pm**

"Look what you done, Nuriko!!" miaka scowled.

"I'm sorry miaka!! I just thought that it might be more fun if we ran…" nuriko nervously said.

"I need to get home and change now!" miaka dripping wet with pondweed in her hair.

"Sorry!! Hold up…let me give tasuki a call and maybe he can just dry you off?" nuriko tried to keep a straight face.

He pulls out his phone and starts dialling.

Tasuki finally came and joined the party after 45 minutes…

"Tasuki, how come you took 45 minutes when you live across the road??" nuriko thumped him on his head.

"Ow!! At least give me a chance to explain!" tasuki rubbing his head.

"Yeah yeah…well?" nuriko

"Why can't you be more like Miaka? Sweet but greedy?" tasuki complained.

"Tasuki...If you don't dry me at once and carry on complaining about my unique talents (gluttony) then you will see another side of me." miaka glared at him.

"Er…yeah hold up miaka…lemme just sort nuriko out" tasuki tried to smile charmingly but it just made him look scary.

"Don't smile weird tasuki…it scares me." miaka

"Yeah tasuki…don't try win miaka over with your charms cause you don't have none!" nuriko laughed.

"Oi nuriko! Stop putting me down! I'll rekka shinen your ass!!" tasuki

"Aww…is poor tasuki feeling down? Don't worry I'm sure tama baby will cheer you up." nuriko said patronisingly.

"I'm watching you nuriko. Any funny business and I'll tell hotohori you cheated on him!!" tasuki

(tasuki gets beat up)

"Well that sorts out everything. Doesn't it miaka?" nuriko

"Aren't you forgetting something?" miaka still dripping wet.

"Hehe...Sorry miaka...I kinda forgot. You know, what with all the excitement tasuki caused." nuriko

**Miaka and Tamahome's apartment**

Pushing her way through the door, walks from room to room. Looking at Tamahome she licked her lips.

'Yum' Jinh

"Well, well, well…this place is nice for just one person to live in." Jinh

"Um…actually I live here with…" tamahome gets cut off by Jinh pressing her lips on his.

Tamahome responds pushing his tongue into her mouth, both of them moaning with pleasure. None realised the turn of the key and the opening of the door.

'Oh crap…I shouldn't be doing this! I gotta stop…but it feels so good…' tamahome

(cough cough)

Opening their eyes finally, seeing the person at the door. Tamahome quickly ends the kiss and backs away as if it never happened.

"Oh shit! This isn't what it looks like!" tamahome

_Well finally got this chapter written…took some time but here you go._

_Enjoy and please R&R_

_Thanks_

_kasumi takemoto – I have tried adding more lines and longer paragraphs but I guess I'm not really good at it. Sorry! I'll try harder next time._


	5. Nakago

Nakago-25 (blond hair with blue eyes)

* * *

"Here I was, thinking tama was a real good boy but no…I guess he isn't…" nakago smirked.

'Why? Of all people. Now I'm dead' tamahome

"Nakago…my friend. Do you think we could pretend you didn't see anything here?" tamahome

"Why, of course. I wouldn't dream of it. I mean what would poor Miaka think upon hearing about your little affair?" nakago

Finishing his sentence, he immediately reached for his mobile and proceeded to call Miaka.

"Nakago! Please! I'll do anything!" tamahome

Nakago smiled and continued dialling. Miaka picked up.

"Hi miaka" nakago

"Who's this?" miaka

"It's nakago I just thought I'll call and ask where your jeans are?" nakago

"Oh…it's in the top left drawer and can you get my sweater as well? It's in the cupboard on the right…Thanks" miaka

"Sure, no problem" nakago

"Also could you bring it over to Nuriko's house?" miaka

"Yeah…I'll be there in 20 see you then." nakago

Nakago went in Miaka's and Tamahome's room and continued to remove some clothes from the drawer and the cupboard while tamahome watched him.

"How did you get in?" tamahome

(Silence)

"Tamababy!! Why don't we continue from where we were rudely interrupted?" Jinh

"Leave me alone!" tamahome ran away from her.

Nakago walked out of the room when he finished packing, tamahome followed him and attempted to escape from Jinh. Nakago walked out the door and towards his car.

"Hey! Don't leave me!" tamahome

He remembered he was meant to find Miaka. He rushed out the door after Nakago, leaving Jinh in his apartment.

**Nuriko's house**

Nuriko and Miaka just arrived at his house and still dripping wet.

"Why don't you go take a shower miaka?" nuriko

"You really think I would have stayed like this?" miaka giving him a glare implying that she wouldn't be that wet if he hadn't pulled her in the pond.

**Nakago's car**

"So you decided that miaka is better than that little slut up there?" nakago

"Okay, look I know what I did was wrong! Can't you just pretend you didn't see me?" tamahome

"No…but now that you mention it. You DID say you would do anything…maybe I will use that favour." nakago

"No… I know your twisted mind is up to no good." Tamahome

"But then I may just tell miaka that you were making love upstairs with that slut in her bed" nakago smiled maliciously

"You can't! I never did that!" tamahome

"Wanna bet?" nakago laughed

"No…you can't because I'll tell her myself!" tamahome

'Ahahaha beat that nakago!' tamahome telling nakago telepathically.

'Damn you tamahome! I give up. You win.' Nakago thought in defeat.

"Ahahaha!! That's what I thought!" tamahome said with amusement.

Nakago began driving to Nuriko's house which was 10 minutes away, there wasn't a lot of traffic and they got to Nuriko's house in 5 minutes.

(ding dong)

"Coming!" nuriko

Nuriko opened the door and tamahome and nakago stepped in.

Miaka was in the bathroom undressing…when..

"Argh!! Pervert!!" miaka ran out half naked.

The three guys stood there with their mouth open staring at her.

"Stop staring!! There's someone in the bathroom!" miaka

Tamahome rushed in the bathroom and came face to face with a familiar sight.

_That's it for now…who or what is there?_

_Sorry for the late update…writer's block LOL_

_Ps don't you think it would be fair if I got at least 3 reviews? Just so I know people are reading this cause I don't think I'm going to carry on with it…_

_x-ys4lyf-x_


	6. Unexpected reunions

Tokaki-109 but looks 19 (grey/white hair with green/gold eyes)

Subaru-107 but looks 17 (grey/white hair with green/yellow eyes)

* * *

"Oh my gosh!! I haven't seen you in years!!" Tamahome exclaimed.

He helped the person up and walked back into the living room where Miaka was still dripping water from the pond. Nuriko and Nakago were discussing something…

(whisper)

'What? You caught him kissing another girl??' Nuriko

'I know! I couldn't believe it myself!' Nakago

'Well who was it?' Nuriko

'You know that girl from oriental chef?' Nakago

'No!' Nuriko

'Yes he did.' Nakago

'Oh my gosh!! I can't believe him!' Nuriko still hyper

'Are you over the shock yet?' Nakago was less excited over it since he got it out of his system in the car.

'Did you tell Miaka?' Nuriko

'Nah…I mean tamahome will tell her.' Nakago quickly said catching Nuriko's look.

'Hm…okay. If you say so. You know I'm only saying this cause I trust you yeah? I wouldn't say this to no one else.' Nuriko

Nuriko and Nakago stopped whispering and looked up when Tamahome walked in. They also recognised this person.

"Tokaki!!" Miaka shouted.

She walked up to him and hugged him, forgetting she was half naked with only a towel to cover herself. Tamahome couldn't help but stare at her body being moulded to the towel. Tokaki couldn't resist the power of his lecherous hand moving towards Miaka.

(slap)

"Tokaki keep your hands to yourself!" Nuriko

'Oops. I should have done that.' Tamahome coming out of his daze.

Tokaki glared at the person who slapped him "How dare **you**! I'm still your elder whether you like it or not!"

"How did you get in the bathroom anyway?" Nuriko stuck his tongue out at Tokaki.

Miaka suspicious of all the guys around her quickly ran back to the bathroom and checked to make sure there were no more surprises waiting for her. Satisfied, she locked the door and continued to undress herself.

**Living Room**

All the guys were sitting on the sofa while Nuriko went in the kitchen to get some drinks for them.

"Did you guys see Miaka? Like has she grown or what? She's even more beautiful and still has that fine behind!!" Tokaki

Just as Tamahome opened his mouth to protest, Nuriko did it for him.

"Hey. Hey. Don't talk about Miaka like that!" Nuriko

'Why is Nuriko more protective of Miaka then usual?' Tamahome closed his mouth.

"Last time I checked, Miaka wasn't **YOUR** woman. She's ghost boy's." Tokaki smirked.

"Oh yeah, well she ain't yours either! Wait till I tell your wife!" Nuriko.

Tamahome decided he needed to stop this before it got out of hand. So he just randomly called out "**Wah leng lui ah**!" and pointed out the window.

(translation: **wow pretty girl**)

All the guys rushed towards the window except for Nuriko. Nuriko wasn't interested in anyone else except for Miaka. So he stayed with Tamahome on the sofa laughing at the dumbstruck idiots who were still staring stupidly out the window, searching for the 'leng lui'.

"Ghost boy! You dare play tricks on your master?!" Tokaki

"Err…you fell for it." Tamahome

"I thought there was actually a 'leng lui' out there." Tokaki grumbled.

"You have a wife! You disgraceful pervert!" Nakago

"So? Doesn't mean I can not **admire **the beauty of women." Tokaki

Tamahome couldn't believe it, one argument after another. He sighed and went to the balcony.

'When will they stop?' Tamahome pondered.

While Nakago and Tokaki were throwing insults at each other, Nuriko went to give Miaka her clean clothes when he realised she left it in the living room.

(knock knock)

"Miaka. I brought your clothes. Open the door." Nuriko

"Hold up. I'm nearly done." Miaka called from the shower.

"Fine. Well can you hurry up?" Nuriko

**10 minutes later**

(knock knock)

"Have you fallen asleep Miaka?" Nuriko

"No! Don't worry! I just have to rinse my hair!" Miaka

**20 minutes later**

(knock knock)

The door opened with Miaka wrapped in a towel. Nuriko gave her the clothes and walked away.

"Wait! Is there any food?

'Yeah Miaka, hurry up." Nuriko

'Can't believe it took her 20 minutes to open the door.' Nuriko

Miaka quickly changed and rushed out the bathroom.

"Hey guys!" Miaka called. "What you guys up to?"

"Nothing much. Just telling Tokaki he shouldn't look at women when he has a wife." Nuriko

"That's true Tokaki. I mean, how would you feel if Subaru stared at men instead of you?" Miaka.

"She wouldn't cause I'm too sexy" Tokaki smirked.

"Sure you are, Tokaki but don't you think Subaru might be hurt if you ogle other women?" Miaka

"She's hurt? What about **me**?! It's abuse I tell you!" Tokaki retorted.

Everyone started laughing when…

(knock knock)

"Who could that be?" Nuriko went to open the door. Miaka followed her.

As soon as Nuriko opened the door.

"Subaru!! Come on in!!" Miaka

"Oh hi Miaka! Long time no see! I just wondered if Tokaki was here?" Subaru.

"Yeah! How did you know?" Miaka

Subaru and Miaka walked in to join everyone else. Nuriko was left at the door dumbfounded.

"Isn't this my house?" Nuriko asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, course it is. You going nuts, Nuriko?" Miaka

"No! I was just wondering why you just invited someone into my house. Also why are there 4 extra people here? I only remember inviting Miaka and Nakago." Nuriko

"Alright, calm down Nuriko. We know where we're not wanted. Come on Subaru. Let's leave." Tokaki got up and put his arm around Subaru's waist.

"Wait! Nuriko doesn't mean it like that! Do you Nuriko?" Miaka

"No I don't…" Nuriko

'Yeah I do' thought Nuriko although no one could hear him.

"Are you sure? We're not interrupting something between you three are we?" Subaru asked.

"Of course not. I'm sure you are very welcome to be here." Nakago

So Subaru sat down where Tokaki was before, Tokaki sat next to her.

"What were you lot discussing? You seemed very enthusiastic about it." Subaru

"Well, now's the perfect time to tell your wife." Nuriko grinned evilly.

'Mwahahahaha!!!' Nuriko

"Tell me what?" Subaru

"Err…nothing dear." Tokaki smiled trying to hide the lie he just told.

"Okay then." Subaru "So have you been ogling women today?"

"No…" Tokaki

"You sure?" Subaru

"Of course dear. Why would I when I've got such a sexy wife?" Tokaki flashed his best smile at her.

Subaru smiled. She could tell he didn't look at any women today…yet.

'My god. If I knew he'd get off that easy then I wouldn't have mentioned it.' Nuriko

Tokaki smiled at Nuriko as if to say 'I win.'

'Grrr…' Nuriko glared at the old man although he looked 19.

Tamahome was still outside, his eyes closed. He wanted to forget about the arguments inside and just go home. His thoughts slowly drifted back to the girl he kissed. It wasn't that bad. He had enjoyed it. Hopefully Miaka will never know. He didn't hear any noise from inside so he went in to check what was going on.

He saw Nuriko distributing drinks to everyone, no more arguing but now he saw Nakago sitting a little **too **close to Miaka. He was afraid it was going to be **him** that sparked off the next chain of arguments and maybe a fight…


	7. Jealousy

Tamahome strode over to Nakago and dragged him away from Miaka, Nakago was puzzled. When they were quite far away from Miaka, Tamahome spoke.

"Look here. I don't know who you think you are but Miaka is mine. Got it! I don't like the fact she was almost in your lap either!" Tamahome

"Hey calm down. It's not my fault women just find me irresistible. I know you don't have my looks, skills, charm etc but don't worry. I'll give you my leftovers." Nakago smiled evilly.

"What?? You think I would ever cheat on Miaka?!" Tamahome

"What were you doing with that girl then? Looked more then just conversation." Nakago smirked.

"Um…It was one time! Besides she came on to me!! Looks like you're not the only one who is irresistible." Tamahome

"Someone who can betray the one they apparently love can do it again." Nakago

The two guys were so into their conversation, didn't take the time to make sure no one was around…

Someone was listening and a tear rolled down their face.

Later, the two guys returned from their 'conversation' with a black eye and a couple of bruises each. When their friends saw them, Nuriko couldn't stop laughing at the two and cried tears of laughter.

"You two look like pandas! Ahahaha!!" Nuriko held his stomach that was in pain.

The two glared at him and looked at each other. They grinned and advanced towards the rolling Nuriko with an evil glint in their eyes.

**10 minutes later**

"Who's the panda now eh?" Tamahome sneered.

"Nuriko is!!" Nakago

"I am not!!" Nuriko pouted.

"Aww…poor Nuriko. Such a baby!! Go home and cry to your mummy!" Tamahome mocked.

At this comment, Miaka decided to make a stand fro Nuriko. She began walking towards Tamahome smiling as she got closer…

**5 minutes later**

"Argh!! I promise never to mock people ever again!! Just leave me alone!!" Tamahome ran away from her.

Tokaki and Subaru chuckled happily watching the show in front of them. Soon they decided to join in the fun with poking the 'panda's and watching Miaka chase Tamahome around with her fists clenched. The night ended on a happy note.

Later that night, Miaka couldn't stop thinking about what she had heard from Nakago and Tamahome. Nakago was right, if you could cheat on the one you love then you could do it again.

Tamahome was asleep when Miaka decided to do some late night texting…

-Hi hope I didn't wake you up x Miaka but I just wanted someone to talk to…

**Tasuki's room**

(beep beep)

'WTF? Who's texting me this late?' Tasuki thought, annoyed he was woken up.

'Oh…it's Miaka…wonder why she's still up?' Tasuki

He texted back as swiftly as he has received it.

**Miaka's room**

(beep beep)

-No I'm still awake. You okay? Tasuki xx

'Hm…why is he still awake though?' Miaka

(pressing buttons)

**Tasuki's room**

(beep beep)

-Yeah…I think so. You? Why are you still up? X

'Erm…I should make something up…no…yeah…no…forget it!!' Tasuki

(pressing buttons)

**Miaka's room**

(beep beep)

-Is it tama boy??? I swear I will beat him up for hurting you!! xXx

'I suppose it is…but what if Tamahome gets hurt? Serves him right!' Miaka thought

(pressing buttons)

**Tasuki's room**

(beep beep)

-Yeah…Tamahome cheated on me :(

'What?? That son of a bitch!!!' Tasuki

(pressing buttons)

**Miaka's room**

(beep beep)

-Don't worry about it. I'll sort him out :) Go sleep now xXx

'Hm…okay then. I am getting kinda tired.' Miaka

(pressing buttons)

**Tasuki's room**

(beep beep)

-Okay then…night tasuki x

'Wait till I get my hands on that git!' Tasuki

(pressing buttons)

**Miaka's room**

(beep beep)

Miaka was already asleep but now Tamahome woke up from the sound of her phone.

'Who could be texting her so late?' Tamahome glanced at the digital clock that showed the time 1:49am in bright red numbers.

He found her phone and debated whether to read it or not…

'It could be an emergency cause it's this late now.' Tamahome kept thinking but then his 'dilemma' solved itself when his thumb accidentally tapped –read message-

He felt something he hadn't felt before. It was a weird feeling. Jealousy.

-Goodnight Miaka. Sweet dreams!! Love you Tasuki xXxXxXx


	8. Feelings

**Next Morning**

Tamahome woke up with the same weird feeling, he couldn't tell Miaka because now he wasn't sure of her feelings and it made their morning slightly awkward.

"Morning Tamahome. You okay?" Miaka greeted him as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Tamahome replied faintly.

"What's wrong?" Miaka

'He's normally more cheerful. I wonder what's bothering him.' Miaka thought.

"Nothing. I just didn't sleep well." Tamahome

He was tormented with images of Miaka leaving him for Tasuki last night. He had to make sure she was still there in his arms as he slept. So he didn't dare sleep in case she did leave him during the night. He has never felt this way before. Never felt so distressed. So insecure. He hated the way it made him feel.

"Oh. Do you need some medicine?" Miaka got up and walked towards the cupboard to take some paracetamol out.

"No…being with you is all the medicine I need." Tamahome wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let go.

"Aww…you're so sweet." Miaka smiled at him.

"Can we stay in today? I want to be with you." Tamahome asked.

"Um…I'm not sure because I have to go somewhere…" Miaka trailed off.

"Can I go with you?" Tamahome said carefully.

'I hope she's not meeting Tasuki' Tamahome thought.

"Well…it'll only be a couple of hours…I'll be back soon. I promise." Miaka

"I'll rent some movies and wait for you then…" Tamahome replied slightly disappointed.

"Yeah…okay. See you soon then…" Miaka kissed him and walked out the door.

'I really hope she's not seeing him…" Tamahome felt restless and with that thought he ran after her.

**Tasuki's apartment**

'Hm…what should I wear? What kind of fragrance would she like?' he was still pondering when he realised the time.

"Oh shit! I'm late!" Tasuki hurriedly dressed and ran out the door.

**At the park**

'I can't do this anymore. It hurts so much to know this…what do I do now?' Miaka felt her eyes pricking and tears started to flow down her cheek.

Hiding behind her, Tamahome watched her crying. He didn't know what he should do. He shouldn't have followed her but it broke his heart to know that she was crying in front of him and he couldn't help. Just as he turned away, he heard a voice call her name…

"Miaka! Don't cry! What's wrong?"

Miaka looked up and saw someone.

"Oh my god! I haven't seen you for ages!! I missed you!" Miaka

_Who do you think it is? I felt like introducing a new character…lol_

_Also who do you think Tasuki is meeting?_

_Thanks to those who have reviewed._

_I shall try adding a new chapter next week._

_x-ys4lyf-x_


	9. Amiboshi

Amiboshi-15 (dark blond hair with dark blue/golden brown eyes)

Soi-19 (chocolate/red hair with grey/green eyes)

* * *

"Oh my god! I thought we would never see you again!! Where you been?"

"Huh? Where'd you come from Tamahome?" Miaka looked puzzled, her eyes no longer wet.

"Um...well you see…" Tamahome struggled to think of an excuse.

"What Tamahome means to say is he is jealous that you could be meeting a guy other than him so he followed you here." Amiboshi smiled smugly.

"No! I just came down to…rent some films. Yeah! I was on my way when I saw you two together so I thought I'll drop by to say hi." Tamahome quickly said.

'Grrr…how did he do that?' Tamahome thought.

"Isn't blockbuster on the other side of town?" Amiboshi asked innocently.

"Err…yeah but there's one over there." Tamahome pointed in a random direction.

The two began their pointless argument in which Amiboshi was trying to catch Tamahome lying about the blockbuster.

Miaka had no idea what was going on between the two, all she knew was that she had somewhere to go and was extremely late.

"Erm…guys? I have to go somewhere and I'll be back later…so why don't you two go to my apartment and stay there to talk?" Miaka said while getting up to leave.

"Miaka…what time will you be back?" Tamahome

"Don't worry; I'll be back as soon as possible, okay?" Miaka began walking away.

"Okay then, take care Miaka! We'll see you later if we haven't murdered each other." Amiboshi smiled cheerfully.

Tamahome just looked down miserably. He wanted to stop her and bring her back to their apartment as well but he knew they both had lives to lead so left her and began the slow agonising journey home.

Amiboshi followed him while looking at his friend worriedly. He knew something was wrong but he couldn't figure it out.

**Meanwhile with Tasuki**

'I thought I was late but where is she??' Tasuki thought.

"I hope she's not in trouble…" Tasuki couldn't finish his sentence off.

"Hi Tasuki. I hope you haven't waited long. I got held up. Sorry." the mysterious woman said.

"No…course not." he replied.

"I'll make it up to you." she smiled at him.

'I love her smile. If only we could be together.'

"It's okay. Shall we?" Tasuki held his arm out and they walked into the restaurant…

**Miaka and Tamahome's apartment**

"So…how you been?" Amiboshi asked.

"Not too bad. You? How's your brother?" Tamahome replied still disheartened.

"Yeah. He's good. Our parents just died so now we're orphans." Amiboshi looked sad.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. How you coping?" Tamahome asked looking apologetic.

"I think we'll be alright. We're planning on moving here to be with you guys since our parents left us quite a bit of inheritance." Amiboshi

"Oh I see. Would you like to buy me a car?" Tamahome asked jokily.

"We'll see. I need one first!" Amiboshi laughed.

The two engaged in conversation of happy memories and their time together. Soon they began getting hungry and Miaka was still not back. It was now 6pm.

'Where is she?' Tamahome thought.

Just then the door opened and in came Miaka.

"Hi guys. Had fun? Sorry I'm back so late. I got held up." Miaka

"Yeah. We were about to cook dinner. Do you want anything?" Amiboshi replied.

"Nah. It's okay. I ate something on the way home. I'll be in my room." Miaka hurried away.

"Is it just me or did she look a bit dodgy?" Amiboshi

'What is she hiding?' Tamahome

"Yeah I guess so. Well. What do you want to eat?" Tamahome went to the kitchen.

Amiboshi began naming all his favourite food of all countries.

"Burger, chips, vegetarian spring rolls, sashimi, nigiri, special fried rice…etc."

'How does he think I'll cook it all? Mad little kid.' Tamahome shook his head and laughed.

"Well what do you want to eat out of all of them? I only have a few ingredients in the kitchen." Tamahome

Amiboshi finally decided on pizza so Tamahome called the nearest Pizza Hut for delivery.

By the time the pizza arrived, Amiboshi had no strength to open the door and left Tamahome to do it.

'Lazy bum. He wanted pizza.' Tamahome thought as he opened the door.

"Soi!" the guys called out.


	10. Boys night

Suboshi-15 (dark blond hair with dark blue/golden brown eyes)-Amiboshi's twin brother

* * *

"Yeah, I know I look sexy, no need to gape at me though." Soi rolled her eyes.

She was wearing red and black uniform from Pizza Hut.

"…" the guys

"Was there something you wanted?" Soi

"…" they were too hungry to answer and pointed towards the box in her hand.

"Oh! I forgot about your pizza. Here you go. It's…£15.39 and here's a free bottle of coke." Soi

(munch munch)

All the food disappeared and Soi was left holding an empty box.

"Wow. You must have been starving." Soi

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe how hungry we were!" Tamahome replied with a burp.

"So how come you work in Pizza Hut?" Amiboshi smirked.

"I need to pay rent. Why else?" Soi glared at him.

"Oh. Where do you live?" Tamahome asked.

"Why? So you can stalk me?" Soi

"Just asking. Calm yourself!" Tamahome laughed at her.

"So where's that ditzy girl?" Soi

"Miaka?" Tamahome

"Duh. You know. Your girlfriend?" Soi

"Oh. She's sleeping…" Tamahome trailed off when he saw Miaka come out of the room.

"Hey guys…hi Soi when did you get here? Are you hungry?" Miaka chattered excitedly upon finding an old friend.

"Uh…hi…just got here and yeah I'm kinda hungry. How about you?" Soi

**10 minutes later**

"Here you go! Some rice and sweet and sour chicken! Hope you like!" Miaka came out the kitchen.

"Err…what's up with the energizer bunny?" Soi

"I'm not hyper! I haven't had sugar! Nope! Nope! I'm not high!" Miaka said in one breath.

"I think she had sugar today." Amiboshi sighed.

"Yup can't believe it. She knows it's bad for her." Tamahome

**Tasuki's apartment**

'God. I miss her…it's only been a couple of hours.' Tasuki sighed.

'Should I text her?' Tasuki reached for his phone and began pressing the buttons.

**Miaka's and Tamahome's apartment**

(beep beep)

"Who's phone is that?"

"Mine."

**Tasuki's apartment**

'I wonder what's she's doing now?'

'Does she miss me?' Tasuki smiled at the thought of her.

**Miaka's and Tamahome's apartment**

'Should I reply? What if the others see me?'

"I'll be right back."

"Okay."

**Tasuki's apartment**

(beep beep)

'Oh. She's eating now. Guess I should let her eat.'

(press buttons)

**Miaka's and Tamahome's apartment**

"I'm back."

"Okay."

"Hope you lot didn't eat all the food."

'I wonder if they know.'

(munch munch)

The evening continued without much conflict between the four, soon it was time for Amiboshi and Soi to leave but Miaka and Tamahome insisted on them staying the night.

"Thanks but what about my brother?" Amiboshi asked.

"Hm…well how about we have a girls night here and a boys night at Nakago's or Nuriko's house?" Miaka asked.

**Nakago's apartment**

(knock knock)

"Who's here?" Nakago

"Surprise!!!" Tamahome

"We can get strippers!!" Suboshi

"And get drunk!" Amiboshi

"Hold up! What is happening here?" Nakago

"Well. We didn't have enough room for 3 guys and 2 girls at my apartment so we thought we'd hang with you!" Tamahome

"Right…why my apartment?" Nakago

"Um…well Nuriko didn't let us in." Amiboshi

"Yeah! I wanted to go Nakago's instead!" Nuriko

"Oh god. You two are only 15! You can't have strippers or alcohol!" Nakago looked at the twin brothers.

"But we're 16 soon…" they retorted.

"Fine…but no touching alcohol and women till you're 16." Nakago

"Yay!! Strippers!!" Tamahome

The males ended up getting drunk and strippers were dancing on the table. Whereas the girls were having a quiet night in, gossiping and watching chick flicks all night.

**In the morning**

"Argh. I have a hangover! Miaka's gonna kill me!" Tamahome

"I love Miaka! La la la Miaka I've given my heart to YOU!" Amiboshi was still drunk and singing at the top of his voice.

'What the hell??' Tamahome realised what Amiboshi was actually singing.

"Oi you! Miaka's mine! You hear me? Stop singing crap!"

"I got your legs spread all over the bed… when we make good love all night!" Amiboshi sang the words to Making good love by Avant.

"I don't believe he's actually visualising it!" Tamahome

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you." Suboshi began singing.

"Oh great! Now the twins are singing a duet!" Tamahome


	11. Confessions

**Miaka and Tamahome's apartment**

"Wow…we had a good time right?" Miaka smiled happily.

"Yeah…so we going to meet the guys?" Soi

'I wonder if he's okay'

The two had breakfast and got ready to meet the others. Miaka dressed in casual jeans and top, Soi had shorts and a sleeveless top on.

"Ready?" Miaka called to Soi from the living room.

"Yeah…let's go." Soi

They walked out the door and saw five guys hanging around. Drunk and hung over.

"Hey. What's good Miaka?" Amiboshi

"Erm…nothing much. You? Do you lot need to come in for a bit?" Miaka

Everyone walked in.

"Well I guess that answers my question." Miaka

**Inside**

"Woo!! Party!!"

"Yay!! Drinks!!

"Noo!! Not the carpet!!"

"Argh!! Don't you dare Amiboshi."

The guys began wrecking the place except for Tamahome. Miaka was wide eyed watching them ruin her apartment.

(CRASH)

"Okay! That's it! Stop!!" Miaka shouted at them.

They froze.

"Get out you monkeys!" Tamahome

"Ohh…but we love you." Amiboshi whined.

"O….kay then. Someone's still drunk…" Tamahome backed away from him.

"OUT NOW!" Miaka was annoyed.

"Argh! There's a scary woman!"

"Run! She's coming after us!!"

"Quick before she corners us!"

"And I thought you were celestial warriors? Bunch of chickens!"

"We are celestial warriors! We just can't fight women!!"

"Yeah! It's dishonourable!"

"Do you even know what that means??"

"Course we do! What's it mean Tama boy?"

Tamahome sighed. "Okay that's it. All of you. Out. Nakago and Soi take them home please. You two seem to be the only sane ones apart from me and Miaka."

"Ohh man but we wanna stay!"

"Yeah! Why can't we stay?"

"Not again…why can't you lot just listen to me??"

"Fine then! We'll go!"

After saying that, they began walking to the door.

"I'm walking to the door." Nuriko "I am opening the door…now I am stepping outside the door…"

"Just go already!"

"Aren't you gonna stop me?" Nuriko

"Err…no?"

"Fine. I'm going!" Nuriko glared at Tamahome.

The others began walking out the door copying Nuriko's actions with Nakago and Soi behind them.

"Careful Suboshi…No you can't puke on the stairs Nuriko!"

"Not there you fool. My car's on the other side!"

**Inside the apartment**

"Finally! Some peace and quiet!" Tamahome collapsed on his chair.

"So…what were you doing last night? You reek of alcohol." Miaka

"Erm…just a few drinks…you know…guy talk." Tamahome

"I see." Miaka

"Um…Miaka? I need to ask you something so I can put my mind to rest…" Tamahome

"Okay…" Miaka

"Did you meet Tasuki when you went out the other day?" Tamahome

"Why do you ask?" Miaka

"Because…to tell you the truth. I feel really insecure. I never seem to know what you're thinking anymore…I don't know what's happening with us. Maybe I feel jealous. I don't know. I've never felt like this before." Tamahome

_Sorry haven't update for a while…writer's block kind of._

_Also a lot of things have been happening so been kinda chaotic like._

_Sorry again!!_

_x-ys4lyf-x_


	12. Love You

**Continued…**

"I'm sorry you feel that way Tama but I can assure you that I love you no matter what okay?" Miaka

"But can you please answer this for me?" Tamahome

"Um...Nows not the time I'm sorry I have to go." Miaka walked away and reached for her coat.

He heard the slam of the door closing. He heard her footsteps running down the stairs. Then he heard nothing but the sounds of his heart beating. Tamahome was heartbroken.

'What did I do to deserve this? Did I do something wrong?' he couldn't work out what was wrong with his relationship with Miaka.

**Outside**

"I'm sorry Tamahome, maybe one day you will understand why I have to do this alone." Miaka spoke to the wind. "I love you Tama…please understand that this is for the best and I will return soon. My heart will always belong to you."

With watery eyes, she walked to the black car parked on the side of the road turning only once.

"Where do you want to go Miaka?"

"Anywhere. Far from here." Miaka

"Okay then…you okay Miaka?"

"Yeah…I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Miaka was crying silently.

"Okay."

They drove in silence for about 10 minutes.

(beep beep)

-hey I'm sorry I was being so "bat gwa"

4give me? Please come home. I want to make it up to you.

Love you xx

'I'm already this far…should I go back? No I can't. I have to go.' Miaka

(beep beep)

-Please give me another chance. Love you xx

'How did he know I was thinking that?' Miaka

(beep beep)

-I love you Miaka. No matter where you are. My heart will always belong to you.

_Sorry it's taken me so long to update...hopefully you enjoyed it..  
__i may write a sequel since it wouldn't make any sense without one LOL_

_x-ys4lyf-x_


	13. New Beginning

**3 years later…**

"Gosh Miaka, I wish I was that smart!"

"Yeah! The boss really liked your proposal!!"

"He didn't really, he was just being kind."

"Don't be modest about it! You know you're smart!"

"Yeah! No one would have thought of these kinds of ideas like you!"

Miaka's smile weakened. The whole reason her idea was such a success was because of someone special. Someone she didn't dare mention to anyone because she was afraid of what would happen.

'I wonder how…No. Don't think about him.' Miaka

Miaka began walking away from her colleagues, her heart heavy with anxiety and longing. She didn't understand after three years why her heart still ached to be with him. He had another life now. A better one. She gave him that chance and herself so that they could find happiness. Even if they were not meant to be.

**Tamahome and Jenny's apartment**

"Come on Jen, we're going to be late!" Tamahome

"I can't decide what shoes to wear!" Jenny

"Pick any! Hurry before we get stuck in traffic. I don't want to keep the guys waiting AGAIN." Tamahome shook his head.

"I'm coming! They only waited for an hour and a half!" Jenny retorted.

'Like that's not a long time.' He rolled his eyes. 'If only she was here…No. Don't think about her. She left you remember.' Tamahome took a deep breath recalling his terrible experience of when she left him. He searched everywhere for her. He called in favours from everyone. No one could help. He was left heartbroken. For months, he longed to find her while others told him he shouldn't because she left for a reason. That reason was him.

**At the restaurant**

"We should have gone to the other restaurant. The service would have been better!" Suki

"Yeah but Miaka likes the food here. Since we're celebrating her success, shouldn't we go somewhere she likes?" Yui

"Okay. Fine. What are you guys ordering?" Suki

"I'll just have the usual please." Miaka

"Meaning everything! I'm joking." Yui laughed.

"Yeah. I don't eat as much now…" Miaka looked down.

"Don't worry. Not like you'll ever get fat like us!" Suki

"Haha lucky for some eh?" Yui

"You guys aren't fat!" Miaka

'That sounded like…No. It can't be.' Tamahome looked around frantically hoping to see a glimpse of auburn coloured hair. He didn't see anyone that even slightly resembled her. He sat back down at the table.

"So…what took you guys so long? Was it the shower again? Or maybe the colour of your nails?" Soi sarcastically asked.

"No actually, I just couldn't decide whether to wear the blue heels or the black ones." Jenny replied.

"Oh really. Why not just allow Tama baby to carry you? Oh wait. You might chip a nail. Silly me. I forgot you don't have real nails." Nuriko

"Guys. Guys. Calm down. Please just get along for my sake." Tamahome

"We only came because of Tasuki you know! He persuaded us." Soi

"Thanks mate." Tamahome

"No problem. Can we order now?" Tasuki

* * *

"Anyways guys. What we doing now?" Miaka

"Erm…well sorry Miaka but I was going to meet my boyfriend after dinner. We're going to watch a movie." Suki

"I have to meet my boyfriend at the airport too. He just came back from China. Sorry." Kiki

"Sorry Miaka but I have to meet Tetsuya later…he wants to tell me something." Yui

"Don't worry about it. I'll just go home and sleep." She smiled.

'I forgot how it feels to be able to have someone. By your side. Just always there for you. I miss that feeling. I miss…him'

"Thanks for dinner guys. I'll see you later yeah?" Tamahome

"Yeah sure. Whatever." Nuriko

'Not like you spend any time with us now that you're with that slut.'

"Later." Tasuki

'What happened to him…where is she?'

"Cool dude." Soi

'I wonder if I should tell them…but Miaka doesn't want to see him especially now he has someone new in his life.'

Tamahome left with Jenny but he couldn't help wondering if the girl he loved was in that restaurant. The one he would always love. Always remember. He turned around. He saw no auburn coloured beauty. Just another girl. One with colourful highlights. Blue, red and blonde. It shimmered in the light. He turned back to his girlfriend and continued walking.

'I wonder what Tamahome would think if he saw me now. He'll probably just turn away thinking I'm just one of those 'quaii' girls on the street. A wannabe with my red, blonde and blue highlights. Would he recognise me? No. He probably doesn't even remember me. This over eating, small little girl. The one everyone used to spoil. The one he used to love.' Miaka walked home.


	14. Break Up

'I think he doesn't like me anymore. His eyes have lost that spark he used to have when I first met him. I think I should end it. Even though I love him he loves another.'

"Hey Tama, you okay? You're really quiet." Jenny

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about something."

'Should I go back and check?' Tamahome

'Or someone.' Jenny sighed

"Okay then…Tama we need to talk."

"Sure babe. What about?" Tamahome smiled at her.

"I think we need a break." Jenny looked at him, looking for a reaction.

"You mean break up?" Tamahome questioned. "But why?"

'Not again. Please don't tell me it's going to happen again. I can't take it.'

"We just need some time off. To clear our heads. Make sure we know exactly what we want and why." Jenny replied.

Tamahome looked down. He was like a lost puppy. His eyes turned a dull shade of grey.

"If you think it'll help."

'I'm never going to see her again.' He thought.

"I'm staying at my friend's house tonight…" Jenny

"Okay. Have a nice life." Tamahome replied sadly.

"I'll get my stuff tomorrow. Bye." Jenny

'He knows that I'm leaving him. For good.' She smiled sorrowfully.

She knew one day it would happen. Her leaving him or him leaving her. She was just glad that she did it first so it didn't hurt as much.

'I love you Tama.' Looking back at his miserable shape.

He walked up to his apartment and opened the door. He looked around and sudden happy memories of Miaka rushed towards him. He shed a tear, 'Where are you Miaka? Why did you leave?'

'Tamahome. I wish I could see your face. Your smile. I miss you.' Miaka thought miserably.

She had chosen to leave because she knew that he would cheat on her again. It would happen again so she had to leave him before the pain became too unbearable for her. If she hadn't heard their conversation 3 years ago. Maybe, just maybe. She would still be happily in Tamahome's arms.

_Sorry haven't updated for some time but I'm getting there...gcses and all that. LOL._

_Review please :) _


	15. Memories

"Hey Miaka, come on get up. It's breakfast time."

(sniff sniff)

"I'm coming!! Don't eat it all."

Miaka brushed her teeth and hurried to the kitchen where she could smell the most heavenly foods possible.

She froze.

"Tama…what…what are you doing here?" she stammered.

"I found you Miaka…don't you remember? Down that alley near the restaurant."

"What?! I don't remember…"

"You changed your style. Nice highlights." He smiled at her.

"Um…what?"

"Come and eat first." He laughed. "You're probably hungry."

"I…I don't understand." Miaka sat down. Her legs couldn't support her weight.

"I'll explain later." Tamahome hugged her. "You don't know how much I've missed you."

Then it hit her. The heavenly smell was him.

(brinnnnnnnng)

Miaka's eyes snapped open, her arms empty n cold. Her eyes watered. Realising her sweet reunion was only a figment of her imagination. Her sleepless nights. Her dreams always returning to the same familiar face.

She got up and dressed quickly and went out.

After all life goes on and reminiscing about past memories won't help, only making her long for him more.

* * *

**At work**

"Hey Rita, any messages for me today?"

"One from Soi, one from Yui and one from an unknown male." Rita replied.

"Unknown male?" Miaka looked puzzled.

"Err…yes he refused to leave his name and contact details."

"Give me the messages."

Soi – _Wanna_ _get lunch today? Meet Jade Café entrance at 1._

Yui – _Hey sorry for bailing on you the other night. Clubbing tonight? Wanna talk._

Unknown male – _Hey I just thought I'll say I miss you so much. You know who this is. Get back to me._

(Calls Soi)

"Hey Soi. Got your message. I'll be there by 1 and do you know if any of my _old_ friends have my contacts?"

"Okay cool…um not that I know of?" Soi sounded confused. "Why? Has someone tracked you?"

"I'm not sure…I'll get back to you on that. Right now I have to get back to someone."

(Hangs up)

"Rita. I need you to track this person, let's call him Mr T, okay? Can you find the number he used to call my office please."

"Yes I'll get right on it Ms Yuki." Rita hurried away.

'How did he find me?? I don't want to start all over again. It's been three years I've managed without them. Why can't they just leave me to my existence?' Miaka thought.

* * *

**At Lunch with Soi**

"So what's been happening Miaka? I haven't spoken to you for so long!!"

"Yeah…a lot I suppose. I've got a couple of pitches to do and presentations to finish."

"Miaka, you're working way too hard. Take it easy. Why don't you go on holiday somewhere and relax? I'll even come with if you want?"

"Maybe…I just need to get these projects finished and then I'll go. Maybe somewhere in South America? Or Spain? What do you think?"

"Yeah sure. Go to both if you want. Hell just take a long holiday 2 months tops. I'll miss you if you're gone for more than that." Soi laughs lightly.

"I just might Soi. I just might. I think I'll take a break next week in fact." Miaka smiled.

"That's good! I'll pack my bags and come along when I've finished my project. It's due next week and I've got a pitch to do along with it. So have fun without me." Soi pretended to cry. "Of course it won't be as fun without me." She grinned.

"Of course it won't be." Miaka laughed. "Tonight I'll pack my bags and maybe put everything on hold for awhile. What do you think? Carefree enough?"

"Definitely. As soon as you stopped caring about your work, I know you are!" Soi cheered.

* * *

*

_Sorry it's been SO long since I've updated_

_but I think it's because I've run out of ideas =S_

_I'm trying my best as I don't really spend a lot of time on the computer as I used to_

_so I'll try update at least twice a month?_

_x-ys4lyf-x_


	16. Soi's Secret

**At the office**

"Miss Yuki, I've got some information you wanted me to find for you. It's about your caller Mr T. He called using a payphone just two blocks from here. I don't have anything else for you. I'm sorry." Rita looked apologetic.

"It's okay Rita. Thanks a lot. I appreciate it." Miaka's thoughts were all over the place.

'How did he know I worked here? How did he get my office number? Where is he?'

(dials)

**Soi's office**

"Oh hey Miaka, what's up? He did? How do you know it's him?" Soi sounded surprised.

"Do you know anything about it..?" Miaka was unsure whether Soi had finally been worn down by the other warriors.

"No, I don't..but..um..Miaka. There's something I should tell you."

"What is it?" Miaka was afraid of what Soi could say.

"Well. Maybe we should meet up first and discuss it." Soi suggested.

"Alright…dinner usual place & time?" Miaka was still worried but she tried not to show it.

**Elsewhere**

"Hey. What's up? Why'd you call me so urgently?"

"I know where she is."

"You're kidding! Don't mess with me right now. My heart can't take it."

"I'm serious. It's really her. The one you've been looking for all these years."

**At Dinner with Soi**

"So Soi, what did you want to tell me?"

"Uh..don't you want to order first Miaka..? Where's the Miaka that we love & know gone? She would of ordered her food before we even sat down!" Soi laughed.

"I'm not feeling hungry. I just want to know what's going on."

"Okay. Well. It's not Tamahome."

Miaka flinched at hearing his name out loud. It had been so long since anyone had said his name to her.

"I'll start from the beginning.." Soi continued.

**Soi's flashback**

"I hope you haven't waited long. I got held up. Sorry."

"No..course not." He replied.

"I'll make it up to you" She smiled.

"It's okay. Shall we?"

**End flashback**

"And that's who I was meeting and texting secretly..Tasuki. I know it's forbidden for us to be together, I'm a Seiryu warrior and he is a Suzaku warrior but I can't help it. I just feel like he could be the one that could make me happy, for the rest of my life."

"Oh My God! You never told me! All these years and you never even mentioned it!" Miaka was thrilled to hear it.

"Yeah well..it's over with now. I cut him off. Ever since the dinner with Tama and his ex. I couldn't forgive him for submitting me to such a torturous dinner with that Barbie doll. I couldn't be with him because it's forbidden too, you know." Soi reasoned.

"It sounds like you're just trying to convince yourself. You shouldn't let yourself be controlled by the whole celestial business, it's in the past. We're friends now. All of us. Even Nakago! I never thought that would be possible!" Miaka laughed out loud. "He was so evil and controlling, I didn't even know how you were attracted to him in the first place. But now I see. He is pretty awesome."

"I guess. Nakago is pretty awesome. He's nicer but not as cool, I guess that's when Tasuki came in."

"Okay. So what's this got to do with Tasuki..?" Miaka was still slightly confused.

"Well. Tasuki knows I'm in contact with you but he swore he wouldn't tell Tama I knew..but then..I did a little disappearing act too. So I have no idea if he would tell Tama to find you through me.." Soi looked guilty.

"I see. So you & Tasuki have been seeing each other secretly and Tasuki knows you know where I am and he also speaks to Tama a hell of a lot and you choose to tell me this now? You didn't think I should know about this sooner?" Miaka's temper was rising.

"I'm really sorry. If it helps. Tasuki's looking for me too and not succeeding? " she looked a bit sheepish.

"Not really. I think I'm going to take that holiday I'm long overdue. It seems like a good time." Miaka had calmed down and smiled at her friend. "You can come join me after you finish your projects. It'll be fun. We'll go somewhere nice & hot and just..relax."

"Uh. Yeah sure. So you're not mad at me anymore?" Soi looked wary.

"It's okay. I understand. It's hard for you to be the middle one. In between us both, with me not wanting to be found and he wanting to find me. So..you ready for this holiday trip?" Miaka asked excitedly. It had been a long time since she went anywhere fun..

"Hell yeah! Remember I said 2 months tops without me! But as long as I'm there, we can go as long as we want! Freedom!" Soi was all hyper now, happy her friend was no longer annoyed at her and willing to take a long sabbatical off work.

_I'm so sorry I've left it this long._

_I've been so very very busy with work and life._

_I'm going to try update as much as I can now._

_Finishing this story soon. I hope._

_R&R. Thanks for reading =)_

_x-ys4lyf-x_


	17. Unknown Caller

**Miaka's apartment**

'Hm. I wonder what I should pack. Where should we even go?' Miaka pondered.

(ring ring)

Miaka reached for her phone, she looked at the screen.

'Unknown number? That's odd.'

She picked up and stayed silent.

"Miaka. Miaka. Is that you? Talk to me please. It's been so long."

Miaka froze; she didn't know what to say. She had been hiding for so long, she had forgotten all about her celestial warriors. Except one.

'I'm dreaming. It can't be him. Not now. Not when I'm about to escape work.'

"Miaka. Answer me! Don't you know how long I've searched for you? Don't you even care anymore?"

She cried. She did know. She did care.

"Why won't you speak to me?" his voice was breaking. "She's not talking to me. Here, you try."

"Miaka. Hellooooo? Anyone home? It's me Tasuki, your favourite warrior! Hey, talk to me. Come on Miaka...don't you know how much we've missed you?"

(sniff sniff)

Miaka sat up and wiped her tears.

"Miaka! Do you know how long I've been trying to find you? Soi isn't hard to read especially when she keeps all her contacts under stupid names like Bubble Cheeks and Fire Mouse! By the way, I'm apparently Fire Mouse! Can you believe the nerve of her? Naming me Fire Mouse. If anything, I should be Fire Tiger or Dragon or something cool right?"

Miaka couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing.

"Oh. Tasuki, how I've missed you...Fire Mouse."

"Miaka! I'm seriously worried about you; this is totally NOT a laughing matter!" Tasuki cried.

"I'm so sorry I left you. I just couldn't bear it...just knowing inside I wasn't good enough for him, that he had to go find someone else..." she trailed off remembering the past pain.

"Quick. Gimme the phone! Miaka! Listen to me! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please listen to me. I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did. I didn't even know you knew!" Tamahome pleaded.

"Tama...I...You...Just the fact you thought I didn't know is proof enough that you thought you got away with it and could continue. Why would you do that to me?"

"I...I..." Tamahome was stunned. He never thought of it like that, it was a mistake. One he would never make again. He just had to convince her.

"Well...I'm just gonna leave you two kids to it...I'll be off now. Miaka! Tell Soi don't avoid me please. We're meant to be together! She'll realise it too!" Tasuki headed off back to his apartment leaving Tamahome with the phone. The phone that connected to his only love.

"Bye...Tasuki." Miaka was still reeling from the shock of talking to Tamahome.

"Miaka...please meet me. Anywhere, I just want to see you. To explain everything. Please. I really miss you." Tamahome was desperate. He loved her. So much.

(beep beep)

-Low battery. Please charge-

'Oh crap! Tasuki didn't charge his phone! That stupid fire rat!'

Miaka stayed quiet, she didn't think she was ready just yet. She couldn't be ready. She still couldn't believe it was him.

"Miaka. Please. The phone's about to die. Meet me at…."

-boop-

The phone screen went blank.

_Dun dun dun!_

_Happily ever after?_

_We shall find out...soon!_

_Haven't update for ages so I did 2 chapters!_

_Awesome haha ;D_

_x-ys4lyf-x_


End file.
